


Saucy Boys

by mad_martha



Series: Auror [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_martha/pseuds/mad_martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry discuss relationships ... and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is another ficlet that occurs during "One Week In The Summer" but doesn't really fit into that narrative. Ron and Harry have started exploring a physical relationship together, but are still keeping it a secret from everyone except Hermione. The two of them are discovering that the relationship isn't as easy as they thought it would be, though, and issues keep popping up between them.

"Oh no!" Harry protested breathlessly. "You are _not_ getting me on my back again."

Ron chuckled. "You reckon?"

He was clearly confident in his greater size and strength, but Harry wasn't wholly devoid of tricks. There was a brief struggle and he managed to heave the redhead off him. He ended up straddling Ron who, quite unconcerned by the change in position, lay back and grinned up at him.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, amused.

Harry's mind went blank for a moment or two, and Ron's grin widened. Then he remembered something and grinned himself.

" _Accio_ sauce!"

A squat glass jar jerked itself free of his discarded robes and flew into his left hand. Ron stared at it.

"What's that?"

Harry showed him the label: _Madam Florentina's Chocolate Ripple Treat Sauce_. Ron's eyes widened.

"You kinky little sod - you've been holding out on me!"

"Nah, I only got this yesterday," Harry replied. He twisted the lid off the jar and dipped a finger into the rich sauce, then took his time licking and sucking it clean again. He saw Ron's pupils dilate in sudden lust. "I reckon _you've_ been holding out on _me_ , though."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You seem pretty _au fait_ with all this stuff - too _au fait_ to have dreamed it up on your own." Harry studied Ron's bare chest for a moment, then dipped his finger into the sauce again and whimsically wrote his name in sloppy chocolate letters across the warm freckled skin.

Ron stared up at him in a combination of perplexity and amusement. "Meaning?"

"Meaning ... who is he?"

The redhead stopped breathing for a moment, all traces of amusement gone. "What do you mean?"

Harry finished writing _woz 'ere_ on Ron's chest, but didn't look up. "You know what I mean. Who was the bloke who showed you all this?"

"You think it was a bloke?" Ron asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Well, it wasn't Hermione - or if it was, I don't want to know about it. But I don't see it somehow."

"Why not?"

Harry looked up, a ghost of grin on his face. "What are you suggesting about Hermione?"

"What are you suggesting about _me_?"

"Nothing, really. But I was thinking about last summer when you kept disappearing and having rows with your parents about it, and you were obviously getting pissed and shagging _somebody_ \- "

"I was, was I?"

Now it was Harry's turn to look both perplexed and amused. "Well, yeah! I wasn't blind, you know. Besides, I don't think your mum would have been half as upset if you'd just been getting plastered. But every time you came home she'd get this look on her face - a bit like my Aunt Petunia when she found those magazines in Dudley's wardrobe, you know, sort of _My baby's being led astray by loose women!_ "

Wary amusement began to creep back into Ron's face. "So why, if my all-knowing mother thought it was loose women, do _you_ think it was a bloke?"

That stumped Harry temporarily, and he spent a couple of minutes adding squiggles and dots of sauce to his artwork on Ron's bare chest while he thought about it.

"Well, for one thing you're too rough," he said finally.

Ron's brows shot up. "I am?"

"Yeah. If I'd manhandled Cho the way you do me, she'd have kicked me out of bed before I got her bra off." Harry paused and laughed. "She'd probably break both my arms first, of course ...."

Ron, who had tensed at this unwelcome reminder of Harry's ex-girlfriend, relaxed again and even chuckled, but he was thinking about this.

" _Am_ I too rough with you?" he asked, concerned.

Harry blinked at him, surprised. "I didn't mean it like that, you prat! Of course you're not."

"So what do you mean, I'm _too rough_?"

"Too rough for women. I mean, the first time we slept together you weren't exactly gentle. I don't have a problem with that, because I'm strong enough to take it, but if you handled most women that way you'd end up having a serious row with them at the very least and quite possibly be accused of assault." Harry gave him a lopsided smile. "And if you did that to Hermione, we'd still be scraping you off the walls!"

Ron turned a dull red, but didn't say anything.

"And okay, yes, I know there are women who like it rough, but if that's the kind of woman you ended up with first time around, then I think I'm worried."

Ron recovered himself a little. "So on the basis of me being able to get you in an arm-lock, you think I've been screwing around with other blokes."

"I didn't say that." Harry sat back, wishing he hadn't said anything at all. A moment like this, when he was daubing Ron in chocolate sauce as a prelude to sex, was not a good time to start asking about his sexual history, he realised. This could go wrong very quickly. "Look, forget I said anything. It was just a passing thought."

"No, you've obviously been thinking about this quite a bit. Just spit it out, will you?"

"I don't want to have a row with you about it! It's not like I'm bothered by the idea, if that's what you're worried about."

A curious expression flashed across Ron's face; something almost like disappointment, as though he _wanted_ Harry to be bothered by the idea of him having other male partners. Then it was gone again, and the redhead was raising a quirky brow at him.

"I'm not starting a row. I just want to know what's going on inside your head."

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm just saying that it seemed odd, okay? You didn't seem the slightest bit worried that you might hurt me at any point, but that was something that was always on my mind with Cho. It was on my mind the first couple of times I slept with _you_ , even though I knew it was stupid. And then there's the other stuff."

Ron propped himself up on his elbows. "'Other stuff'?"

"You knew too much the first time around," Harry clarified. "Me, I didn't really know what I was doing the first time we slept together. But you - you knew _exactly_ what you were doing. You were showing me! I don't believe you just made it up as you were going along, Ron."

They looked at each other.

"Maybe I read it in a book?" Ron offered feebly, then he chuckled reluctantly and lay flat again. "Yeah, right. Me, reading a sex manual ...."

"Maybe when we were fifteen," Harry agreed. "For the laughs."

There was a long pause, and finally Ron said quietly, "Why aren't you bothered by the idea of me sleeping with this hypothetical bloke?"

Harry shrugged. "Are you bothered by the idea of me sleeping with Cho?"

"Yes! It makes me want to feed her to Aragog."

"That's just 'cause you know her. I can't get jealous about someone whose name I don't know and who's past history." He raised a brow at Ron. "I _assume_ he's past history. If he isn't, then that's a different matter."

"I haven't seen him since last summer," Ron said, after a moment's deliberation. "I don't plan on ever seeing him again, and I never knew his name anyway."

Harry's brows went up. "You didn't know his name?"

"I didn't _want_ to know it." Ron was having difficulty looking him in the eye. "It made it easier to walk away. Look, if _you_ worked out that I was seeing a bloke, do you think - "

"No," Harry reassured him quickly. "It only dawned on me recently. At the time we all thought you were seeing a girl." He paused, then added, "Hermione didn't seem to know how to react to it at the time, but I think she was more bothered by _not_ being bothered, if you know what I mean."

Ron nodded, but he seemed disinclined to discuss Hermione's reaction. There was a long silence during which Harry added a few more blobs of chocolate to Ron's chest, although mostly as something to occupy his hands.

Finally he asked, "So how many times did you see him?"

Ron gave him a pointed look. "How many times did you screw Cho?"

Harry eyed him warily. "Are you going to go nuts if I tell you?"

"Depends."

"It's history, Ron! Why do you even care?"

"Because she's a _girl_ , Harry. It's ...." Ron fumbled for words. "It's a different kind of competition, okay? If she was another bloke, I'd know how to deal with it, but how the hell am I supposed to compete with a girl?"

Harry stared at him, more than a little surprised. That was ... definitely rather interesting, to say the least. It certainly told him a lot about Ron, and for the first time he looked at his friend and thought _Blimey - he's gay!_

It was an odd thought to have. Harry didn't consider himself gay; he already knew that he was attracted to women and had only recently, in the light of this new relationship with Ron, started coming around to the idea that he was probably bisexual. And for some reason he'd assumed, without ever really giving it much thought, that Ron was the same.

Ron's question made him face up to something he'd never imagined before - that his friend was probably exclusively gay. What implications this would have for their relationship Harry didn't know.

But the jealousy was going to be a problem if he couldn't get a handle on it.

"I don't see what _competition_ has to do with it," he said carefully. "I went out with her for a while, then we split up. End of story. We're not going to get together again."

"What if she wants to?" Ron wanted to know, unappeased.

"She won't."

"She might. You'll be working with her next week, remember?"

"She _won't_ ," Harry replied forcefully. "Even if she asked I wouldn't be interested. I'm with you now. But I wouldn't be interested anyway." Well - maybe there was the tiniest hint of a lie in there. But Harry really didn't think it likely. His relationship with Cho had come to a natural end and they had both moved on.

Ron subsided, but he still looked unsettled. "So how many times was it, then?"

Harry had to squash a tickle of annoyance at his persistence. Where the hell was all this irrational jealousy coming from? He'd known Ron could be insecure - five successful older brothers and a famous best friend would probably do that to the most balanced individual - but nothing had ever hinted at this.

"Six times," he replied, and braced himself.

" _SIX!_ Bloody hell, how did you manage that without anyone knowing?"

Harry shrugged. Actually, he only _thought_ it was six - it could have been more. He hadn't exactly been keeping count at the time. "Most times it was at school. Plenty of places there if you know where to look." He owned the Marauders' Map, after all, plus a useful Invisibility Cloak. "The only time we got caught was the last time, because I was stupid enough to take Cho home to Sirius's place."

"Six!" Ron muttered. "Christ."

Harry gave him a sharp poke. "Come on, your turn. Own up!"

The redhead sighed. "Three times. I didn't get many chances because it was the end of the school holidays and everyone started watching me like hawks."

"What was it like?" Harry asked curiously.

"Are you going to tell me what it was like with Cho?" Ron asked, raising a brow. From his tone, he clearly wasn't keen on the idea.

Harry grinned. "I went back five times for more! You work it out."

"Well, there you go." There was a slight edge in his friend's voice now. "If I had the opportunity, I'd have gone back for more too." Then Ron shook his head. "Then again, maybe not. Watching you in the showers after Quidditch was better."

Harry wasn't sure what to think about that, but he was glad he hadn't known at the time. He'd got into the habit of lingering in the showers after the rest of the team left, because ... well. Quidditch was an exciting game, and hey, he was a teenager. Knowing that Ron had been watching, though .... It was an interesting idea _now_ , but he knew he wouldn't have been ready for that back then.

He changed the subject.

"I still can't believe you didn't even know his name," he mused.

"Better that way," Ron told him firmly. He tilted his chin so that he could see his chest and raised a brow at Harry. "Not likely to forget yours though. You planning to clean that off?"

Harry studied his handiwork. "Why, do you want me to?"

"Harry ... the whole point of covering someone in chocolate sauce is licking it off again."

Harry grinned down at him. "I'd better do that then, hadn't I?"

And he did.


End file.
